


The First Lady Drabbles

by bookworm03



Series: The First Lady [5]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: A collection of drabbles for this universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ben and Leslie's night together after the assassination attempt.

His room is dark, the only source of light the blue emanating off the TV set at the foot of the bed. Leslie not sure why she came, honestly. Ed’s still holding meetings and taking calls and Sophie’s finally asleep, so Leslie just got up and started pacing.

And ended up here.

“Are you okay?” his muffled voice asks. Leslie turns in his arms and he touches her hair. She’s great. She shouldn’t be, but she is.

She also shouldn’t have kissed him.

But she’d been standing in his room, only wanting to say thank you (she’d convinced herself of as much, anyway), and flashed back to that night in his car fifteen years ago. She remembered the way his hands felt in her hair, his lips both soft and firm on hers.

She’d also thought of Ed. Of their first date at a little coffee shop right by Indiana University. She’d ordered another hot chocolate, which arrived with not nearly enough whipped cream. She’d pouted (his words) and he’d stretched over and kissed her without a thought.

Both scenarios played through her mind when Leslie reached for Ben’s shirt and pulled him down to meet her.

It should’ve happened fast, like they were moving too quickly to actually think about what they were doing and it was over before they knew it…but it didn’t. It was slow, big hands stripping off her robe and then her t-shirt. Lips on her breasts and his damp mess of hair sliding through her fingers. When she’d whimpered he’d kissed her, his tongue sliding and his nose bumping hers. She’d nipped and he’d groaned and tossed her onto the bed.

He fucked her like he had all night to do it.

Now, he kisses her forehead and she settles on his chest with a contented exhale. He thumbs her ear and she seems to melt under the warmth of his gaze.

She should go, but she doesn’t want to.

She’s not sure she can.


	2. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Breathe

They breathe when it’s over. 

A long, shaky breath with lips pressed together and a soft, nervous laugh escaping her. Ben kisses her softly and rolls to the side. Leslie comes with him. He doesn’t know if he should expect her to want to go, but she stays. She crawls over him and their lips meet again - slower and deeper than any kiss they’ve shared so far. 

“I don’t want to go.” 

A feeling of deja vu overcomes him. She’s said this before. It’s gotten them in trouble before. 

“Don’t go then.” Ben doesn’t care if it gets him in trouble again. 

Leslie seems to agree. She snuggles down and shuts her eyes. 


	3. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: flight

He’s sitting on his couch, sipping a beer and nursing his aching left shoulder when he sees her for the first time in thirteen years. She's wearing an ivory dress and her hair is smooth and straight as she ascends a small set of stairs to the stage. 

The political commentator speaks to how Edward Carmichael soared through the primaries as a relative unknown within the party and won the nomination in a landslide. They speak of how his wife is also accomplished in her own right but never quite explain how.

They also name the designer Mrs. Carmichael is wearing. 

Leslie wraps her arm around a girl barely shorter shorter than she is wearing a floral printed dress. Her hair is long, brown and pin straight. Her cheeks are rosy  and she does not smile. 

She looks nervous. 

Edward Carmichael’s low voice echoes through the stadium and the crowd erupts in even louder cheers. 

Governor Carmichael’s political career really took flight when he married Mrs. Carmichael, the commentator says. 

Ben has no doubt. 


	4. “I’ll still be here when you’re ready.”

Sophie’s eyes are on the ground and her fists are balled at her sides. Leslie touches her shoulder. 

“I’ll still be here when you’re ready.” Leslie glances around the curtain and out towards the stage. “They’ll still be here when you’re ready.” 

“I hate this stuff.” She whispers. “You’re great at this and dad’s great at this and I’m...just not.” 

"Soph." Leslie touches her hair. "You got this." 

"I don't."

"You, darling daughter, absolutely do. I have complete and total faith in you." 

Sophie sighs, dramatically, and sways into her. Leslie kisses her hair. 

"And I'll be with you the whole time." 

Sophie slumps, taking her mom's hand and squeezing tightly. "I guess I don't have a choice." 

Leslie smiles. "She'll be great, right Ben?" 

Sophie's dark eyes turn on him and he gives a quick - what he hopes is reassuring - nod. She's just like her mother, she'll be perfect. Ben has no doubt. 

 


	5. “I dreamt about you last night.”

“I dreamt about you last night.”

Ben tenses and Leslie pushes up onto her elbow. She’s wearing his shirt, the one that says USMC on it, and her hair’s spilling down the front. The thought of her dreaming about him in bed beside her husband makes Ben shiver. It isn’t from being turned on, instead it's because a deep, glowing warmth inside him has spread to the edge of his skin.

“Oh...yeah? What were we doing?” He hopes he sounds sexy, but he can tell from his face he sounds nothing of the sort. Her brow furrows and then she trails a finger down his chest.

“We were at the park with Sophie. She was little.”

A lump thickens in the back of his throat. “Oh.”

“You were pushing her on the swings.”

He would give up every worldly possession he has for the mere memory of pushing their daughter on the swings just once. In Ramsett Park, of course - Pawnee’s greatest park. Leslie squirms up his chest and kisses his cheek. Her arms wind around his neck and she sighs, contented. Ben slides a hand down his back. He doesn't realize his cheeks are wet until Leslie kisses him again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He babbles, grateful the room is dark. Leslie shakes her head and nuzzles him until his breathing levels. Their foreheads press together.

"Can I stay for a bit?"

 _Stay forever._ "Of course. I'll wake you." 

She's asleep instantly. Leslie Knope had boundless energy but Leslie Carmichael is always bone weary. He strokes her hair and lets his own eyes fall shut. 

He couldn't sleep now if he wanted to. He'll daydream instead. 


	6. "Can I kiss you?"

She’s rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet in the school parking lot, the light breeze fluttering the trees around them. It's dusk and she should be going back to her hotel room with the rest of the students, but she knows they found someone to buy beer and they'll just be getting drunk anyway.

She'd rather be here. Staring up into warm, brownie eyes belonging to the honorable delegate from Peru who helped her revise and fully supported her peacekeeping directive that won them model UN.

His neck is craned down and his lips only look a little bit chapped, probably from living in Minnesota all winter. His hair is a crazy wild mess now, even though he'd had it slicked back when he first walked into the gym that morning. He was obviously trying to look very important and professional, as a delegate of the United Nations should.

_"Do you speak any Spanish?"_

_"Uh, no," he pulled a face. "Do you speak any Danish?"  
_

_"I learned some on the bus ride over."_

_His lips twitched. "I guess I better catch up then, Denmark."_

_"I guess you better."_

"You...were really great today, Leslie." Ben says now. 

"You were really great today too." She beams at him and steps a little closer. She wants to do something, go somewhere. Maybe he'll take her to the best burger place in Minnesota or there's a place to get an amazing milkshake or - 

"Can I..." He rubs the back of his neck and his expression sort of twists painfully. Leslie's stomach starts to churn. Is he going to tell her they can't hang out? He has to go meet his sexy, tall girlfriend now who wears pushups bras instead of sensible blazers. "Um...can I..."   
  
Her heart starts to pound even more wildly than it already was. Being close to him seems to do that to her. 

"Can you...?" 

Ben glances around the parking lot quickly and mumbles  _fuck it_. 

And then he kisses her. 

His lips are soft, his hair slides through her fingers when she finally remembers how to move and he tastes like the cinnamon gum he'd spit out only minutes before. Leslie pushes up on her tiptoes and Ben draws her closer for an instant before easing back with a final little tug on her lower lip. He rubs his thumb over the little patch of skin beneath her earlobe. 

Her whole body is on fire. 

"Kiss you." He finishes. Leslie's heart leaps into her throat. 

"Yes please."  He should never stop. 

Ben's cheeks are a little pink, but he takes her hands and grins. "Do you wanna go hang out for a bit?" 

She really, really does. 


	7. New Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually writing a larger fic from Leslie's POV and this sort of came out. I hope you guys like it!

She hasn’t had sex since Ben. 

Four years, two hundred eighteen days ago. But that’s ending tonight. Four years and two hundred and eighteen days ago she’d had sex with an eighteen year old boy. Tonight she’s having sex with a man. A senior associate at one of the top corporate law firms in the state with an interest in politics. A man who owns a condo and has a housekeeper and has paid off all his student loans. A man who’s going to fuck her in a bed and make her feel a lot of things. 

A man who’s been so, so patient and understanding. A man who cares about Leslie and her daughter and their well being, and is kind and supportive. 

Not that Ben wasn’t kind that night, or that he didn’t make her feel really, really good. Something about being in that cramped backseat with limited time on such a high from their model UN win…

No, she isn’t thinking about Ben. This is the first real, healthy relationship she’s ever had and Ben is not going to get in the way of that. He’s been getting in the way for four years. 

Ed kisses her neck and tells her how beautiful she looks. Leslie turns her focus to his eyes and cups his cheek. 

“Let’s go to bed.” 

He blinks. “Oh...yeah?” 

She nods eagerly. A smart, sexy man is in love with her and she absolutely wants to have sex with him. There’s no question in her mind. 

He kisses her suddenly, with more tongue and his hand digging into her waist. Leslie moans and then laughs softly when he scoops her up like she’s nothing and walks around the couch. 

It’s a new chapter, all of this. Something that’s not about her just being a mom and a student and trying to stay above water. This about her having a life, making plans, falling in love. 

And she’s so, so ready to turn the page and start fresh. 

She’s waited way too long. 


	8. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Drabble I wrote this morning. Comments and kudos are amazing. Enjoy!

The day she sees him again, her heart stops. 

He’s not as slight, though he’s not overly big either. He’s compact and wiry and his brown eyes seem darker. He strides into the Oval Office with Chris, who introduces him to Ed first and Leslie second. He’s wearing a black suit and his hair is shorter. 

“This is Agent Wyatt. He’ll be running the president’s detail going forward.” 

Ben. Her Ben. Sweet, dorky, model UN loving Ben Wyatt is Secret Service? When had that happened? It felt like she’d been asleep for years and was only now just waking up. Surely he remembered her and knew what he was getting into. Surely he had enough common sense to realize a sexual history with the new First Lady was a reason to avoid the White House. 

Chris is talking about Ben’s credentials and Leslie should be listening, but she’s not. She’s smoothing at her dress a little too frantically and staring at him. He’s not looking at her, not even a cursory glance. 

“Mom.” Sophie whispers as she elbows her. “Are you okay?” 

She forces a smile that looks so pained her daughter raises an eyebrow. Ann’s eyes fill with concern. 

Nothing about this is okay, but what choice does she have. She can’t exactly tell Ed why she doesn’t want Ben on his detail. Ben might get in trouble, not that she should care about what happens to that stupid jerk. Just like he never cared about what happened to her. 

Come to think of it, Ed might have him killed. 

No, he would never do that. He might just  _ want _ to have him killed. 

“This is Sophie.” She manages to choke out. Ben, who wasn’t really looking at her, finally does. He nods politely at her daughter. 

“Nice to meet you, Sophie.” 

Hearing him say Sophie’s name…

Crap on a cracker, this is going to be a very big problem. 


	9. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head this morning. Enjoy!

“Madam First Lady, we can move you to a different dining room - ”

“He’s fine.” Leslie adds quickly. They’re in a beautiful hotel in Oregon and the dining room takes her breath away with floor to ceiling windows overlooking an icy, clear, blue lake. There’s a dark figure sitting in the middle of a sea of stark white tablecloths, sipping coffee from an equally white mug.

“It’s okay” she says, crossing the room and plunking down in the seat right across from Ben. His dark eyes shift to hers and her heart flutters.

“Good morning, ma’am.”

“Good morning.” She glances out the window and feels his gaze stay on her. “How did you sleep?” 

“Great. You?”

“Great.” She wants to tell him she would’ve slept better if he’d stayed in her bed, with his arms around her. She’s just a small woman, she doesn’t need that much space.

They way his eyes slant, she has a feeling he’s thinking the same thing.

A waitress appears and offers Leslie coffee. She thanks her and Ben teases Leslie when she adds her _spoonfuls_ sugar. Leslie pouts, even as her lips threaten to spread into way too large of a grin. She likes that he teases her. She likes it even more when she sets her spoon down and the tips of Ben’s fingers brush against her skin, the contact masked by the pot of a bright purple orchid on the table. 

“If we were alone I would kiss you good morning.” She murmurs. Ben’s fingers slow their circles.

“If we were alone we’d eat breakfast in bed.”

She turns her palm up and he smiles at her. She wants to promise him one day they will, but that wouldn’t be fair. She wants to picture them in fluffy robes with trays in their laps watching the news and cuddling between bites, but it hurts too much.

“Ma’am?” The waitress appears, popping their bubble and causing Ben to casually move his hand and lift his gaze. Crap, the waitress looks surprised, as if she saw something. “I’m sorry to interrupt. What can we prepare for you?”

“Waffles.” Ben answers. “And an omelet for me.”

The waitress disappears without a word and Ben slides his hand back to where it was.

“I like having breakfast with you.” Leslie whispers, eyes darting to the lake to break away from his gaze.

She feels him smile slightly.

“Me too, sweetheart.”


	10. Mother's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt an anon sent me on Tumblr. 
> 
> Sorry, it got a touch angsty!

“Madam First Lady, what are your plans for tomorrow?” 

Ben watches her brow contract, her nose scrunch and her lips twist before she smooths everything out and turns to face the onlooker. It’s not a rude question, exactly…

Well no, it is a rude question.

No one was asking the president what his plans for Father’s Day were. They were asking him about his latest bill on prison reform and his goals for his trip to Japan next month.

But the First Lady, who had just given a very impassioned speech on Climate Change and National Park preservation, she’s being asked if she has plans for brunch.

Ben’s seen the binders, the articles printed, the excessive amounts of highlighter he knew her to have memorized. She wants to talk about  _ things _ . She loves being a mother but she doesn’t care to share her plans with the press corps.

“Ma’am.” Ben’s hand finds her elbow as the president takes the stage to declare how proud he is of his wife for her new initiatives. Leslie lifts her head slightly and Ben sees her eyes have started to water with frustration. He glances around and pulls her into one of the tiny rooms behind the stage. No one sees, they’re all distracted by her husband.

As soon as the door closes she collapses into his arms. He winds around her.

“You’ll get your turn.” He promises. “You’ll run and you’ll win and you’ll talk about whatever you want to talk about.”

“And if not I will have them killed.”

Ben chuckles and pushes some hair behind her ear. “Is that my job?”

She nods, rising up on her toes and finding his lips. He sighs and his fingers slide through her curls.

“Does anyone have eyes on Marigold?” A voice comes through the radio. Ben groans into her mouth and then picks up his lapel.

“She’s with me. She was feeling a bit dizzy.”

The radio went silent and Leslie hoists herself into his arms. Her legs wrap around him and he hisses.

“Babe…”

“No one cares where I am.” 

Against his better judgement, Ben starts fumbling with clothes until he’s buried inside her. If this is what she needs to feel better in the moment he’ll do it.

They come together, or close enough, her cry a whimper as she bites her lip to keep quiet. He kisses her forehead and she slips down his body.

“Waffles tomorrow?”

Her eyes flit sideways as she steps into her pumps.

“Yes please.”


	11. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble that happened this morning based on a prompt I got a while ago. I hope you guys enjoy!

“Ma’am, pardon me.” 

Leslie whirls around. Ben’s there. In his stupid suit looking stupidly handsome. She folds her arms.

“Aren’t you supposed to be invisible? And not on my detail?”

“I’m on White House detail, ma’am. We’re playing the zone.”

She swears she sees his mouth twitch and glares, almost daring him to look amused.

“Well, I’m in here, you found me, you can disappear again.”

The amusement is instantly gone from his features. He takes a step forward and Leslie throws her arms up.

“Fine then, I’ll go back to the residence.” She stalks passed him, but a hand latches onto her elbow.

“Sophie’s great. Just like you, you know.”

She stares at him.

“I’m sorry I don’t have conversations with the hired muscle.”

Ben snorts.

“You’re mad at me.”

She laughs. “I’m nothing at you, Benjamin Wyatt, I don’t even know why you’re here. You couldn’t return my phone calls 15 years ago.”

“I…” He lets her go and runs a hand through his hair. “I know. I’m sorry. After Ice Town I just sort of...wanted to disappear. And I didn’t think taking this assignment would be a prob - ”

“Well, you did that very well.” Her eyes start to sting. “But when someone calls you 20 times a day for two weeks maybe you should call them back.” Her pulse was starting to race and her stomach churned, but the words were coming too quickly to stop them. “Because maybe they have something important to tell you or maybe they just need to hear your voice or maybe...”

She swipes at her eyes and watches Ben’s widen.

“Let me go.”

He releases her, realization flooding his features.

“Leslie - ”

“Good day, Agent Wyatt.”

She stalks off with as much energy as she has left.


End file.
